Add-a-Word: Fandoms Edition
by Kitty-Senpai
Summary: What happens when five friends come together out of sheer boredom? A story is born! This story is filled with other shows like Supernatural, Ouran High School Host Club, and a slight Doctor Who. I chose FMA for the AWESOME rant and Hetalia because Poland and Austria helped create this wonderful piece of writing!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist OR Hetalia OR Ouran High School Host Club OR any other shows that were referenced!**

**A/N: So a couple of my friends and I got pretty bored in math, so one of us decided to play add-a-word, that game you played when you were 5 where you say a word and the your friend says a word until after a while it all fell apart and no one wants to play anymore. But this one is a little more interesting because we watch anime and we ship just like everyother person (maybe more then average). **

**Hey! Go check out All-Of-The-Fandoms and ****JohnlockLivesOn**

**So, without further ado, my first story!**

Add a Word: Fandoms Edition

All-Of-The-Fandoms: "I am soooooo bored!"

Poland: "Hey friends! Since we're all really bored in math class, lets make a story."

(A/N: Soup, Poland, and Austria are all nicknames for my friends)

Soup: "Oh. Ok."

Soul 'Eater' Elric: "Do you want in on this action, Austria?"

Austria: "We are supposed to be doing math."

All-Of-The-Fandoms: "..."

Soup: "..."

Soul 'Eater' Elric: "..."

Poland: "..."

Austria: "But I'm bored. I'll participate."

Soup: "Yay!" *Latches on to Austria in a hug*

Poland: "Ok. Lets get this going before the teacher catches us. I'll start."

**Add-a-Word**

Poland:_ Once_

Austria:_ upon_

Soul:_ a unicorn,_

Soup:_ there_

Fandoms:_ sat_

Poland:_ a walrus._

Austria:_ The_

Soul:_ spaghetti_

Soup:_ had_

Fandoms:_ a moustache_

Poland:_ -flavored_

Austria:_ meatball_

Soul:_ and_

Soup:_ then_

Fandoms:_ he ran_

Poland:_ to Narnia_

Austria:_ and_

Soul:_ died._

Soup:_ He's_

Fandoms:_ actually_

Poland:_ homosexual._

Austria:_ He_

Soul:_ couldn't_

Soup:_ have_

Fandoms:_ a wife_

Poland:_ or children._

Austria:_ But_

Soul:_ she_

Soup:_ had_

Fandoms:_ a moustache._

Poland:_ So that_

Austria:_ he_

Soul:_ must_

Soup:_ shave_

Fandoms:_ his_

Poland:_ breasts_

Austria:_ and_

Soul:_ fall_

Soup:_ off_

Fandoms:_ the stairs_

Poland:_ into_

Austria:_ the_

Soul:_ pits of Hell._

Soup:_ The_

Fandoms:_ unicorn_

Poland:_ pierced_

Austria:_ him_

Poland:_ extremely_

Soul:_ hard_

Soup:_ with_

Fandoms:_ his_

Austria:_ moustache_

Fandoms: _in the face_

Poland:_ seductively._

Fandoms:_ So they went to his apartment_

Austria:_ and then_

Poland:_ they SUMMOND THE DARK LORD KYOYA_

Soul:_ to kill Tamaki._

Poland:_ They went to read Twincest fanfiction_

Fandoms:_ because_

Soul:_ Tamaki came back to life_

Fandoms:_ and was trying to steal Haruhi._

JohnlockLivesOn: "What are you doing, because it sure doesn't look like math."

(To Fandoms) JohnlockLivesOn: "Hey, Fandoms. Can I add something real quick?"

Fandoms: "Sure. Sorry it got a little Ouran High based."

John: "Oh, I can fix that."

_John: But they accidentally also summoned John Winchester frm the fiery depths of Hell and so they tranquilized him with spinkles and used him for a fireplace rug._

Soul: "Very nice, John. It adds a wonderful sense of WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST WRITE!?"

John: "You just go back to what you were doing. But I want to read it when your done."

Austria: "If it's even a story anymore."

Poland:_ The Hulk got very angry_

Fandoms:_ and was secretly Hunny-senpai who woke up from a nap._

Austria:_ He was_

Soup:_ very happy_

Soul:_ until Mori-senpai punched his face_

Poland:_ What the hell was that. No,_

Soul:_ wait. The -1st doctor intervened._

Poland:_ ROXY IS DEAD._

Fandoms:_ So they all had a dance party at Ouran._

John:_ Assbutt Cass said_

Soul: "I thought you were going to stay on task."

John: "I saw that you guys were having all the fun."

Soul: "That is no excuse."

John: "Fine. No more interuptions from me."

Soul: "Thank you!"

Poland: _Hey bbz to Dean seductively._

Soul:_ And Envy asked Poland why she always write seductively on her turn, seductively_

Fandoms:_ Poland answered I can't use a thesaurus so Envy turned into... A MANLY MAN_

Soul:_ And Greed stabbed Envy with the unicorn mentioned earlier._

Fandoms:_ Who then turned into Ling and ate_

Soul:_ Gluttony._

Poland:_ I haven't watched Fullmetal Alchemist. I like pie._

John:_ Damn it, Dean! You killed my poor Andy:c_

Soul: "What the hell, John!"

Soup: "She does it just to annoy you."

Soul: "Why? She's like my best friend!"

John: "I'm so touched!"

Soul: "Please just let me hit her. Just once upside the head!"

Austria: "It's your turn now."

Soul: "Did you or Soup want a turn?"

Soup: "No. It's almost time to go home."

Soul: "Austria?"

Austria: "I agree with Soup. But lets make more of these."

All but Austria: "Yay!"

Soul:_ And so does Hikarou._

Fandoms:_ AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER._

Soul:_ No._

**That's it! Did I do good? I'm not much of a writer. Please review because I'm pretty sure this game will become a thing in my math class with this same group of friends! So tell me how I did!**


End file.
